A Not So Tender Love
by DivergentGirl6410
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been together for a year and are getting married. But happens after Tobias realizes he has hurt Tris after their wedding night? Will they every be the same? Will she still love him? This story is going to BE FULL OF LEMONS, LEMON, AND MORE LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! There will be sex
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first Divergent fanfiction. I have read a bunch of them and I love the series, so I decided to write my own. This story will be about Tris getting over her fear of intimacy, and her relationship with Tobias. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

Tris POV:

Tobias stood across from me with four knives in his hand. He has a mischievous grin on his face. Tobias winked at me as a leaned back against the knife target. We had been together for a year since I had transferred to Dauntless, and I can still remember standing against this target when he was throwing knives at me while I was still and initiate. However, this time seemed easier. I loved Tobias and trusted him with my life. _THUNK. _The first knife hit the target inches from my left hand. _ THUNK. _The second knife hit just above my head. The Initiates gasped in shock. The third knife landed in the target close, very close to my left cheek. Tobias pause for a moment, I knew what was coming next. He stood there and tightened up his muscles and gripped the knife in this hand. He gave me a playful wink, and sent the knife flying through the air. _THUNK. _I heard the knife hit and felt the twinge of pain. Tobias had nicked my ear once again. I heard the cries of shock from the initiates. "What? Haven't you ever seen a little blood before?" I spit at them. "All right, that's all for today initiates, have a good weekend and don't do anything stupid before Monday!" Tobias yells at them in his instructor voice. And like that all of the initiates run out of the room.

I go to start cleaning up the table until I feel Tobias' strong arms loop around my waist. He picks me up and turns me to face him. "What?" I say with a hint of anger in my voice. "You don't need to be cleaning up…" he starts… "You need to be getting ready with Christina right now." He tells me. "Why do I need to do that?" I ask trying to play dumb. "Because, In exactly three hours, forty- six minutes and about ten seconds give or takes a few, you are going to be my WIFE!" he says in a matter of fact tone. I look at him and laugh. "We of all people would randomly decide to get up one day of training and decide to get married. People are going to think we are crazy!" I retort. "Let them call us crazy then, I will finish cleaning up, you go get ready, and the next time I see you, you will be my wife." He tells me. Tobias and I exchange a kiss and I take off to Christina's room.

Inside I see that she has already set up all of the hair products and makeup that she will need for me. She sits me down in a chair and goes to work on me. We make small talk. She is super excited that Tobias and I are getting married. In about an hour she deems me finished and she takes me to a mirror to see myself. My hair is in curls down my back and my makeup is simple and elegant. She always knows what to do with me. I begin to tear up. "No tears! Mascara is expensive and I do NOT have time to fix you again!" she snaps at me. Christina runs off to go change into her bridesmaid dress. She comes back in wearing a black dress with a poufy bottom. It has a grey belt around the waist. "You like?" she asks. I nodded. She then gets my wedding dress out of the bag. It is a long white dress that has a sweetheart top. The dress is flowing and has black and grey lacy details on it. It has straps that hand off the shoulder and a veil to match. She also brought me some grey and black flats to match hers to wear. I put on the dress and I look beautiful. "Thank You." I tell her. Before she says anything else she ushers me to an elevator to the Dauntless Hall where my future husband is waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own Divergent or the Characters**

The wedding goes by in a flash. I remember Tobias saying how beautiful I looked and him dipping me down for our first kiss as husband and wife. After the ceremony, we are ushered into a limo and sent to the only hotel in Dauntless. It is about 9:45 by the time we check into our hotel room. I am still in my wedding dress and Tobias is in his tux. He steps out of the room to go get some ice for the drinks that are in the room. Suddenly, I feel a knot in my stomach as I look at the bed. I know what is going to happen tonight, and I will not let my fear get in the way. I love Tobias and tonight I will final show him. I didn't hear him enter the room, just felt him loop his arm around me and whisper in my ear "I love you, Mrs. Eaton." I turn to face him and tell him "I love you too, Mr. Eaton." Some music starts playing from somewhere in the room and Tobias and I start dancing slowly. He pulls me into a kiss. It is slow and passionate. I feel him begin to work the zipper of my dress and I start to unbutton his shirt, I break away from him for just a moment as my dress falls to the floor, and he loses his shirt. I back up and sit on the bed while Tobias just stands there looking at me. "You are so beautiful." He says. He comes to the bed and we start kissing again.

I lay down on the bed and my heart is racing. I start to tense up and Tobias sees it. He pulls away from me and looks at me and says "Tris, I love you more than anything, and we do not have to do this if you are not ready. I would wait for you forever." Tobias is ever the gentleman. Even on our wedding night he does not want to push me, but I want to push myself. So, I do something daring. I quickly flip us over to where I am on top of him. I see the look of shock, surprise, and lust on his face as I begin to lowly take of his pants. I can see and feel his growing bugle as a drag out the process. "Damn it Tris, why must you torture me?" he pleads. As soon as I get his pants and boxers off, I am amazed. Tobias is extremely big. I begin to stroke his impressive length. I am immediately met with a moan. "Oh Tris, that feels so good. I keep moving my hand up and down and grazing my thumb over the tip. There is a stream of moans coming from Tobias and I can tell he is getting close, but abruptly he pulls away from me. "Was I doing something wrong?" I ask. "No, that was amazing, but I don't want to finish before I get to have my fun with you." He winks at me.

The next thing I know I am back under Tobias and he is kissing me all over. He kisses down my throat. He takes off my bra and beings to kiss my right breast. He swirls his tongue around my nipple and fondles my left breast. It feels amazing, like nothing I had ever known before. "Oh, Tobias!" I cry. He then moves down my body and reaches my underwear. He looks up as if asking for permission. I nod to him. He removes my panties and traces up my seam. He then gently inserts a finger into me. It feels amazing. He adds another moving them up and down speeding up, slowing down, moving them in and out. "Oh Tobias, yes!" I moan. He the thumbs my clit and I buck my hips wildly. I feel myself getting close, and then he stops. I sigh. The suddenly, I feel something unfamiliar. Tobias begins to use his tongue. "Oh My GOD, Yes, Tobias, Yes!" a continuation of moans come from me. He repeats the movement of his fingers with his tongue. He begins to suck on my clit and I go CRAZY! I begin to arch my hips off of the bed. Tobias pins me down and the pressure feels amazing. "Tobias hold me tighter" I plea. He increased the pressure and grips my thighs. I fist his hair to hold him in place. I feel my core clenching and then my orgasm hits me. I am transported to another world.

I bring Tobias up to me and kiss him. "That was amazing!" I tell him. "I am glad you liked it. Are you ready?" he asks me. "Yes," I tell him "Take me Tobias. Make love to me and make me yours!" With those words Tobias moved over me and lined up with my entrance. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He said. He began to push into me slowly at first. Inch by inch he entered me. "Tris you're so tight" he moaned. Finally he was all the way in. It didn't hurt like it should have. I guess that everything I went through in training somehow broke the barrier that should have made it hurt. "Are you okay?" Tobias asks not yet moving. "Yes." I reply. Tobias begins to slowly thrust in and out of me. I wrap my arms and legs around him and angle my hips to push him deeper in me. He is going slowly to try and not hurt me, but I want more. I want more. "Oh Tobias," I cry. "Please, Faster, Harder, Hold me Tighter!" I moan. I want him to hold me so tightly, and never let me go. "Oh, Tris," he moans. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, yes please. More, more!" I cry, "You feel so good Tris." He says. Tobias begins to pick up the pace. He keeps moaning and saying my name over and over, and I do the same. I know it is driving both of us crazy. I did my nails into his back and he grips me tighter around my shoulders trying to hold me. He then takes my thighs and pushes them part with his hands and holds them while thrusting into me. "Yes Tobias! Yes. Faster, harder, don't stop!" I cry. My senses are in over load. I then tuck my legs around him and flip us over so I am on top. I bounce up and down on him and ride him like a horse. "Hold on to me," I tell him. He takes a hand and grips either side of my hips. 'Damn Tris, this feels so good!" he moans. "Hold me tighter!" I command him. He increases the pressure digging his fingers into my sides. We are both moaning and shouting each other's name. I feel myself tightening down on him and he must fell it to because he says "Tris I am so close I can't last much longer." "Come with me baby," I tell him. "I love you, and claim me as yours!" With that Tobias thrusts into me four more times and we climax together. We come down from our high and he is still in me. I feel him throbbing. "That was amazing!" we say together in unison. I climb off of him and snuggle up next to him and some with both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Still do not own Divergent or the Characters.**

_The Next Morning:_

Tobias' POV:

Sunlight comes streaming through the window in our hotel room. I look at the clock and it reads 9:04 am. I see Tris still asleep. She is next to me and her face looks like an angel, I cannot help but think how lucky I am to have her in my life. "You know, it is pretty hard to sleep when you feel your husband staring at you." Tris says to me. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Good Morning, beautiful," I tell her. "Good Morning, my husband," she says back to me. "How did you sleep?" I ask "Really, really good!" she says. But I need to get up and take a shower. I never did after the wedding, or after last night's _activities._" She winks at me and laughs. "Would you care to join me?" she asks. "No, I think I will order us some food to eat." I reply. "Okay suit yourself." She says. Tris rolls over and swings her legs over the bed and the sheet she was wrapped up in slides off her back… and that is when I see them. "Tris! Oh My GOD!" I say I shoot straight up in the bed and slide next to her. "What? What's wrong Tobias?" she asks looking puzzled. "Your back…" I begin while looking at the rest of her naked body. "And your sides, and hips and thighs! They are covered in bruises!" Tris got up and walked in to the bathroom and I followed her, both of us still naked. She looked in the floor length mirror. She inspected her body and poke a few bruises but showed no sign of pain or disgust. "Tris, oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you." I tell her. "Tobias Eaton. How do you know you did this to me? I mean we did fight with the initiates yesterday, and that is probably how I got them" she says calmly. She tries to be calm but I see a look of worry in her eyes. She is praying that she is right, but she knows she isn't. I look at her hip and I clearly see the evidence that proves I am the one that did this to her. "This is how I know," I state. I move my hand to her him and my fingers align perfectly with a bruise on her side. "Tris," I plea "I did not mean to hurt you last night. I just wanted to feel you as close to me as possible and you told me to go harder and hold you tighter, and why didn't you tell me to stop when I was hurting you? You didn't have to keep going for me. I am so sorry I didn't mean to do this." I start to cry and I fall to my knees in front of her. "Tobias," she softly whispers my name, "Tobias, I enjoyed every minute of last night. I do not every remember a time in which you hurt me or I wanted you to stop. I loved it when you held me tighter. It drove me crazy." I looked up and saw her loving eyes staring at me. "Besides, these bruises don't hurt, and they will go away." She said. I got up off the floor and kiss her softly. "Okay. I love you; now go take your shower." I told her. "I don't think I want to right now." She trailed off and she kissed me with passion. She wrapped her legs around me and I carried us to the bed room. I began to put my arms around her when she let out a wince of pain. "Oww" she said. "See, I knew I hurt you." I stated as I abruptly set he down. "Tobias!" she exclaimed. "I am fine, now get over here and make love to me RIGHT NOW!" Tris practically shouted at me. "No," I say flatly. "Not until you are better." I say. "Fine!" she snaps, and she storms off into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"What have I done?" I think to myself. "How could I have done this to Tris? My beautiful Tris" I am beating myself up on the inside. Sure I have seen Tris have bruises, but never like that, and never from me. I sit on the bed not knowing what I am going to do when Tris gets out of the shower. I can hear the water running and I am wonder what she is thinking about. I wonder if she will ever forgive me. I do not expect her to, because I know I can never forgive myself. I should have pulled back. I shouldn't have pushed her. But, the way she screamed my name and held on to me. All I wanted to do was please her. She felt so good around me and I enjoyed every minute of it, I was selfish in that moment, and I know it. I wanted her and I wanted to see her awake. I was selfish, and I hurt the only person I have ever loved.

Tris POV:

I slam the bathroom door shut behind me and sink down in front of it. I cannot believe how Tobias reacted. I have been bruise far worse than this, and I don't mind it, but he… he seems to think he hurt me and pushed me too far. I step in the shower and turn it on as hot as I can take it. I let the water run over me. I begin to study the bruises on my body and try to recall how they happened. The love bites on my neck, the hand prints on my hip, and the marks on my breasts. I touch every bruise and think about all of the pleasure that Tobias gave me when he was making those marks. I never felt it hurt… I just wanted more. I was getting so turned on by the thoughts of our love making, and I had to do something about it… Now! I turned off the shower and stepped out. I dried my hair with the blow dryer, and let it hang around my face. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a box sitting on a chair in the bathroom. I looked at it and it had a note on it '_For you on your honeymoon Tris –Christina' _I opened the box and found some lingerie. I put on the first one a saw. It was a black and grey lace bra and pantie set, with a matching robe. I looked at myself in the mirror before I walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath and walked out. I found Tobias laying down in the bed with his back facing to me. "Perfect" I thought, "He will never see me coming." I walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. He didn't move, so I began trailing kisses down his back and across his shoulders. He moved away from me. "Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought." I said to myself. "Tobias" I moan his name. No answer. Fine, if he wanted to play hardball, I can play hardball.

I do something bold. I take Tobias and roll him over on his back and I straddle him. I begin to kiss him all over. I kiss his lips, his neck, down his jaw line and across the hollow of his throat, but he does not kiss me back. I finally you back to his lips and kiss him soft, slow and passionately while I grind my hips against his pelvis. As if by instinct Tobias starts to kiss me back, and he starts to get hard. But I can tell he is fighting a war in himself because he keeps trying to pull away but I don't let him. I want him, I want to be selfish, and I intend to be.

Tobias POV:

Tris is trying everything she can to get my attention. Eventually she rolls me over and sits on top of me. She begins to kiss me everywhere. I want to give in but I don't. She starts to passionately kiss me and grind her hips into me. My mind is resisting, but my body is failing my by giving in. I start to kiss her back and get harder and harder. My body wants to give in and be selfish, but my mind says not to. I am at war with myself. I soon feel myself removing the black and grey lingerie Tris is wearing. I begin to lavish her body and she is moaning my name. I sit up in the bed with her on top of me and begin to trail kisses down her soft silky skin. But then I see one of the blue- black bruises on her torso and my mind immediately takes over and I stop kissing Tris. I push her off of me and get out of the bed. I had put on some pants before she got out of the shower, so I am not completely naked when I walk out of the bedroom of the suite and go into the living area. I sit down in a chair and turn on the TV.

Tris immediately follows me into the living area. "What the hell Tobias?" she yells at me. She has a mix of anger and hurt in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you again." I state. "How many times do I have to tell you, that YOU DID NOT HURT ME?" She is shouting now. "It's just…." I trail off. "It's just what?" she asks. "Is it because I wasn't good enough last night? Is that is Four?" she used my trainer name, now I know I have messed up. Before I have a chance to say anything she starts talking again. "Are you having second thoughts about marring me? If you are please tell me so I don't waist anymore of your time. Or is because you didn't like last night…" She stops and studies me for a moment. "That's why… you don't want me… you didn't like it." She stops and falls to her knees and begins to sob. Great, now I have done it. The only person I have every loved thinks I don't find her desirable. "I…am… so… stupid." Tris chokes out between sobs. I run to her and wrap her in my arms so she cannot break free of me. "Shh Tris." I rock her back and forth. "You are not stupid, and I love you, and I loved every minute of last night. I find you beautiful and amazing and sexy and desirable." I tell her. "Really?" she sounds almost childlike. "Yes, now let's go lay down in the bed." Before she has a chance to answer, I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom. I lay her down and hold her until she stops crying and falls asleep.

I love Tris more than anything, and I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have. I want to make love to her and make her feel special, but at the same time, I am afraid to cause her more pain, but if I deny her, she thinks I don't love her. What am I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Still do not own divergent or the characters!**

Tobias POV:

I lay awake that night thinking about what happened. I need to distract Tris from sex until the last night of our honeymoon so I can do something really special for her. Until I do something fun and amazing for her. I need to make a plan for tomorrow. There is a beach no too far from here. I should take her there.

_The Next Day_

I get Tris up in the morning around 8. I keep her busy getting ready for today's trip to distract her. She is a little bit afraid to go into the ocean but, I carry her in there and hold onto her so she doesn't get swept away by a wave. We play volleyball on the beach and have a picnic and leave right after the sun set. "Today was amazing. I had so much fun!" she tells me as I drive us back to the hotel. "The fun isn't over just yet." I say to her as we pull into the hotel. We ride the elevator up to the room. I unlock the door and we enter the living room. She attempts to go into the bedroom but I stop her. "Wait," I tell her. First go take a shower to get all of the sand off of you. There are clothes in the bathroom for you to wear." Tris gives me a puzzled look, but she goes to take her shower. I dart into the bedroom to make preparations for our night together.

I begin to light candles and spread rose petals across the room. I put on some soft music and turn of the lights. Everything has to be perfect.

Tris POV:

I take my shower washing all of the sand off of me. I wonder what Tobias is up to. I step out of the shower and dry myself off. In a chair next to the sink, there is a silky black and grey night gown with a matching black and grey bra for me to put on. Everything starts to click in my mind. I know exactly what is about to happen. I put on the clothes and step out of the bathroom. I walk into the bedroom and I start to cry. There are candles and rose petals everywhere and soft music is playing. "Oh Tobias," I say, "It's beautiful." He walks over to me and hugs me. "I wanted to make up for everything." He whispers in my ear.

Tobias POV:

Tris love the room as soon as she sees it. I take her in my arms and I begin to dance with her. She tells me everything is beautiful, and I told her I was trying to make up for everything. I lean down to kiss her. It is soft and passionate. She leans up to me asking for more. I deepen the kiss. Tris lets out a small moan and wraps herself around me. I pin us against the wall and begin to kiss tri all over. I am speeding up and a feel myself losing control, but I cannot, not tonight. I slow myself down, taking the time to love every inch of Tris' neck and jaw. She runs her fingers through my hair "Oh Tobias," she gasps. I love the way she moans my name. "Make love to me, please." She begs. "Please Tobias, I need you." She breathes. I take Tris over to the bed while she kisses my neck and jaw line. I lay her down and move over her. "Tris, I love you." I tell her. She leans up and kisses me. She tries to make me go faster but, I am taking my sweet time on her.

I take off the night gown she is wearing and I marvel at her beauty. Tris never thinks that she is pretty or beautiful, but she is. "So beautiful" I murmur to her. I take off her bra and begin to kiss her torso and fondle her perky breasts. "Oh" she gasps. I move my mouth down to her left nipple and begin to go to work on it. I swirl my tongue around like and nibble on the peak of it, while fondling her other breast. "Oh, Tobias, yes, oh" Tris moans. I switch breasts and repeat the same process on the other one. After I finish working on her breasts I try to work down her torso, but she stops me. "I want to do something for you" she tells me. I roll over so she is on top of me. She begins to kiss down my stomach and torso. She slowly removes my sleep pants and boxers and my penis springs free. I silently thank her because they were getting too darn tight the way she was moaning my name.

"Tris, you don't have to do…." Before I can finish my sentence, Tris licks the head of my dick. "Tris, oh, Tris" I cannot seems to form a real sentence. She begins to lick my cock all over and she sticks on my balls. She licks the tip and swirls her tongue around it. "Tris oh my God!" I cry. She lets out a small laugh that sends vibrations over my dick. Tris takes as much of my dick into her mouth as she can. She bobs up and down. Fist her hair in my hand. I feel myself getting close and I try to pull away, but Tris has me pinned down. With three more bobs, I come in Tris' mouth. "Tris!" I shout out her name as she swallows my cum. I lay there for a moment. "Tris, that was amazing, but now I need to finish what I started with you." I tell her. I flip her back under me and kiss her. I explore her mouth with my tongue.

I kiss my way down her and take off her panties. She is so wet… for me. I begin to gently lick her folds… she tastes amazing; she is like a drug to me. "Oh" is all I hear her say when I lick her, I fund her vey swollen clit. I begin to suck on it and swirl it with my tongue. Tris locks her fingers in my hair. I laugh and vibrate her to the core. "Oh, Tobias, yes, yes, yes!" she cries when I only slightly speed up my tongue. I add a finger to the process. A continual cay of my name and moans escape her mouth. She is so close and I feel her tightening down. With one final cry of my name Tris goes over the edge. I climb up next to her as she is coming down from her high.

"Are you ready for more?" I ask her in a seductive voice. She nods her head not being able to form real words. I position myself over her and gently push into her. "Ahhhh" she moans. Tris wraps her legs and arm around me as I work out a gentle rhythm for us. "Oh Tobias, faster please!" she moans. "No, I am taking this nice and slow." I whisper to her. I thrust in and out of her. I angle her hips up to meet me so I am going deeper in her. I hit her G-Spot and she shakes all over. "Tris you feel so good" I moan. I am trying hard to control my moans, but they aren't working. With a few more pushes I feel myself getting closer and closer. "Tris baby I am so close." I moan. "I am too. Come with me baby; make me scream your name." That is all I need to hear from her. I push into her three more times "TOOOBBBIIIAASSSS!" Tris yells my name as she goes over the edge "TRRRIIIIIISSSSSS!" I shout as I go over right with her.

"That was amazing my husband." She says to me with sleep eyes. "Wow" is all I manage to say. Tris curls up next to me and nestles her head into my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her and whisper "I love you." And for the first time in a while, the nightmares don't come when I sleep.

**Authors Note: Let me know what you guys think so far! I would really love some feedback. Also, I am thinking about have Tris get pregnant because they have never used any protection. Thoughts? Stay Divergent my beautiful fans!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Divergent and its characters, I do not own them!**

_2 months later:_

Tris POV:

Positive. Great. I look down at the three pregnancy tests in my hand, they are all positive. Tobias and I have only been married for two months, but we have had a lot of sex. Are friends call us "bunnies" because we have sex all the time. It never occurred to me or Tobias to use protection. It would be my luck as soon I start thinking about going on birth control, I would be pregnant. Just my luck. I thought I was sick the other day, but now I realize that it was morning sickness. I look down at my stomach, there is no bump yet, but there will be soon. "Hi baby" I say to my stomach. I sit in the bathroom and think how I am going to tell Tobias. He never mentioned wanting kids, but I know he doesn't because of everything that happened with his father. I look back at the calendar; it is June 4th, Tobias' birthday. I am going to tell him tonight, this is going to make for one interesting birthday present. I set up the apartment for the dinner I am making for him, chicken parmesan. It has always been Tobias' favorite food. I also picked up a Dauntless cake for us. It is 3pm Tobias will be home at 6pm. I get out of the bathroom and I start to worry. I wonder if Tobias will leave me once he finds out about this baby. For the first time in a while I am afraid of losing him.

_3 hours later…_

Tobias comes home and sets his things down. "Happy Birthday" I whisper in his ear as I go to greet him. "I made your favorite dinner, chicken parm." I tell him. "Thank you Tris. It smells great." He replies. My stomach is churning all through dinner thinking about how I am going to break the news to Tobias, this will ruin his birthday, but I have to tell him. After we finish the cake Tobias looks at me strangely. "Are you alright Tris?" he asks. "You look upset." He says. "Tobias…" I start "What, what's wrong Tris?" his voice rising with concern. I am trying to hold back the tears, but I cannot. Tobias runs over to be and holds me in his arms. God I will miss this because I know as soon as I tell him I am pregnant, he will want nothing to do with me or this baby. "What's wrong honey, please tell me." He asks, his voice sounding almost desperate. "You will hate me ask soon as I tell you." I sob. "No I won't Tris, I promise." He says while holding me. "Tobias…" I choke out "I'm pregnant and I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen because o know that you don't want kids because of everything that happened with your dad, but please don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me. I am so, so sorry and I love you so much, please don't leave me." I spit it all out and sob uncontrollably. Tobias is still for a long while, still holding me while I sob.

Tobias POV:

Pregnant. Tris is pregnant with a baby, with my baby, with our baby. And she thinks that I am going to leave her because of my past. Sure, I admit that I never had thought about having kids, but the idea of being a better father than mine sounds so good to me. "Tris, Tris honey, stop crying." I tell her. She stops crying and she looks up at me through teary eyes. "Tris, this is the best news ever!" I lift her up and she looks puzzled. "We are going to be a family!" I exclaim setting her on the bed and I fall down beside her. "You're not mad?" she asks. "I couldn't be happier!" I say. "This is the best birthday present EVER!" I shout. I pull Tris into a kiss and hold her tightly.

"How far along are you?" I ask. "I think I am about one or two months." She says. "Can I… feel you stomach?" I ask her. "Sure." She says.

I slide down to her belly and she lifts up her shirt. I place both of my hands on her belly. "Hello there baby," I say to her stomach. "I am your daddy, and I love you very much. I am going to protect you from everything. I will make you strong and brave. I will love you for as long as I live. I will always be there for you, and I will never hurt you…" tears start to well up into my eyes. "I am going to be the best father ever, and I will never hurt you like my father did. I will be a good father, I will be a great father." I cannot hold it back anymore, the tears flow out of me as I hold Tris' stomach. "Tobias," Tris pulls me up to her. "I know you will be the best father ever to our baby." She tries to soothe me. I lay down beside her and she snuggles up to me. "Goodnight and I love you." She tells me. "Goodnight and I love you too. And I love you little baby." I say to her and the baby. I put a protective arm around her stomach and she soon falls asleep. I lay awake that night and think about how I will be a better father and husband to Tris and our child. I also think I need to go through my fear landscape tomorrow, because I have a new fear. The fear of turning into my father, and losing Tris and the baby.

**So there is going to be a mini Tris or Tobias running around. I need ideas on gender and names. (There will be only one baby so no twins!) Say Divergent!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: still don't own anything divergent or its characters**

_The Next Day:_

Tris POV:

The next morning I wake up and run straight to the bathroom and puke. Tobias follows me and starts rubbing small circles on my back. "I think we need to take you to the infirmary." Tobias tells me. "I think we should go like… now" I say. Tobias and I get ready and we head down the infirmary. The doctor comes into the small room we are waiting in. "Mrs. Eaton," I want to do an ultrasound on you to see how far along you are. "Okay" I say. He squirts a gel onto my stomach and moves a probe around.

"It looks like you about six weeks along." He says. "So that puts you due right around the 20th of January." He tells me. "What?!" I say. "That is almost a month after choosing day! How can I train initiates when I will be nine months pregnant?" I almost shout. "You won't be." The doctor says flatly. "Now I want you back every two weeks for a checkup, and on your third checkup, we can find out what the sex of your baby is. Until then, here are some pills for the morning sickness, and don't do anything stupid or dangerous." The doctor hand me the pills and Tobias and I leave. "Don't do anything stupid or dangerous." Tobias says mocking the doctor once we get back to our apartment.

"Tobias, we need to tell our friends about the baby," I say when he closes the door. "How do you suggest we do that?" he asks me. "A party, tonight!" I exclaim. "Okay, I will call everyone." He says.

_Later that night_

The party is in full swing in our apartment, and everyone keeps asking us why they are all here. Tobias lets out a loud yell "EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" We climb up on the island in the kitchen "So I bet you're all wondering why we gathered you here today." Tobias booms. "Hell Yeah we are" Zeke and Uriah call from the back. "Well, we have some very big news." I say to the crowed. Tobias and I pause and look at each other. We turn around and take of the jackets we have been wearing all night and reveal the backs of out shirts to everyone. The back of Tobias' shirt says "New Initiate Coming Soon" and the back of mine says "Cradle Dropping In January" there is a long pause from the crowed and then I hear Christina yell "Oh My GOD! Tris is PREGNANT!" The crowd erupts with cheers. Tobias helps me down of the bar and all of our close friends come and congratulate us.

They ask when I am due and if we know the gender and if we have picked out names. The also ask how I will train initiates while I am pregnant.

After the party ends and we get everyone out of the apartment I pin Tobias against the door and start to kiss him. "Tris, what has gotten into you" he says. "Pregnancy hormones." I tell him. "Now stop asking questions and fuck me silly" I tell him. "Tobias wastes no time on me. Within seconds he is inside me. He took the 'fuck me silly' part very seriously he pounded into me at lightning speed. We climax together and just lay in our bed together panting. "Wow." He says "Are you going to be like this the whole time?" he asks me. "I have been reading some books, and I think so." I give him a sly grin. "I just hope I can keep up" he laughs at me. "I hope you can to." I reply.

_Six weeks later:_

"Tris come on we are going to be late for you doctor's appointment." Tobias calls to me. "No, I look like a whale and I am not going anywhere." I yell at him. "Tris, you are going whether you like it or not." Tobias picks me up and carries me out the door. "And you do not look like a whale, and even if you did, you would be the sexiest whale I had even seen." He tells me. We sit in the waiting room of the doctor's office. "Eaton." The nurse calls us. We sit in the room and the doctor comes in. "Are you ready to find out what your baby is?" he asks. "Yes" we say in unison. The doctor starts the ultrasound on me. Well it looks like you are having a…."

_Page Break_

"Are you excited about the reveal party tonight?" I ask Tobias. "Yes! I am so tired of Zeke and Will and Uriah and everyone asking me what we are having." He says.

Tobias POV:

The party is in full swing. "Alright everyone" I yell. "Gather round, it is time for the moment you have all been waiting for." "Where is Tris?" Christina asks. "It is a surprise" I tell her. "Now everyone follow me to the net." We all leave the apartment and head to the net. Everyone gathers around. "Alright Tris!" I yell up to her.

I hear Tris jump and yell as she falls down on to the Net. She stands up and is wearing a dark blue "It's a BOY!" shirt. I help her down from the Net and everyone yells and cheers for us.

The party breaks up and Tris and I go back to the apartment. "Tobias…" she says seductively as soon as I shut the door. "Hormones?" I ask "Yep," and with that she pounces on me. We don't make it to the bed, so the couch will have to do. I try to be etra carful with Tris since her bump has gotten bigger.

"Oh yes Tobias" she moans. We finish and lay their worn out. "I think we need to move into the bedroom for round two." She winks at me. "Oh lord" I say. I follow her to the bedroom and prepare for what is next.

**A/N: So they are having a boy! Any ideas for names?! Stay Divergent!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Divergent and its characters, I don't own them**

_7 Months:_

Tris POV:

_I am in the floor of our apartment crying and begging Tobias not to leave me. "Tobias no, please don't go! I love you! You said you wouldn't leave me!" I sob. "Tobias please stay." I am holding onto his leg as he drags me across the room. "Tris let go." He booms. "I can't do this, I can't be a father. I can't stay with you!" he yells at me. Tobias is at the door. He kicks me off of him and slams the door in my face. And just like that he is gone._

I shoot straight up in bed; I am in a sweat and crying. "Tris, Tris honey, what's wrong?" Tobias asks me He pulls me close to him and starts rocking me back and forth to calm me down. "I… I had a bad dream." I stutter out. "About what?" Tobias asks me. "I… I don't want to talk about it." I bury my face in his chest. "Was it about me leaving you?" he asks concerned. I nod my head. "Tris, I promise I am not going to leave you." He tells me. "Do you want to go through your fear landscape today? I have been meaning to go through mine for a while; I just never got the chance to do it. We could go through them together." She says. "Yeah. Sure. That would be alright." I reply. We get ready for the day, and we head done to the Simulation rooms.

"Do you want to go first?" he asks me. "Yeah, I want to get it out of the way." I tell him. He injects the serum into our necks and we go into my fear landscape. There are the usual fears birds, fire, drowning, killing my family, Tobias and intimacy is no longer there so that is a nice change, but my last fear, my last fear is a new one. "Tris, I am leaving you" The new Tobias in my fear says. "No please don't go. Please don't leave me!" the me in my fear says. The real Tobias is holding me close while the one in my simulation kicks me off of him and slams the door in my face. "Mommy," a small boy who is the spitting image of Tobias comes up to me and looks at me. "Mommy, why are you crying, and why did daddy leave?" the boy cannot be any older that three or four. "Daddy had to go on a special mission for Dauntless, and he might not ever be back. That's why he left, and that's why I am crying." Simulation me lies to the boy. "Does daddy not love us?" he ask about to cry. "Yes Theo, daddy loves us and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much." She tells the child.

Tobias and I wake up from my simulation and I am crying, and he looks angry with himself. "I'm sorry", I cry. "It's okay" Tobias hugs me. "I swear on my life, I will not be that man in your fears or in mine" Tobias whispers the last part. "Theo?" he asks me. "Yeah, that's the only name for a boy I really liked." I tell him. "Theo, like just Theo, not short for anything?" he asks again. "Yeah, just Theo. I wanted to stick with the 'T' name theme we have." I laugh. "I love it." Tobias tells me. "Now it's time to go through my fears" he says.

Tobias POV:

I keep thinking about Tris' last fear and how she is afraid I will leave her. I inject the serum in our necks and we go into my landscape. The first fears are the usual: heights, confined spaces, killing the innocent girl, and Marcus. But the last fear is a new one. I am in the apartment with Tris, and she is on the floor crying. "Tobias, I am sorry, please stop!" Simulation Tris crys. She looks like she has been beaten and she is curled into a ball protecting herself. "Tobias, he didn't do anything, this isn't you." She tells simulation me. "I look closer and I see that simulation Tris is protecting a small boy, and not herself. I start to get angry and that is going on in my fear. Tris grabs onto me and holds my hand that is clenched into a fist. Simulation me takes a step closer to the two people in the floor. He raises his hand to hit them. I cannot control my anger any more. I break free of Tris and I punch simulation me square in the jaw and he falls down.

We both make up from my simulation. "Tobias" Tris comes to me concerned. I don't look at her when she comes up behind me and puts her arms around me. "Tris… I… I…" I don't know what to say. "Let's go home. I think we both need to rest for a while." She motions me towards the door. "Okay." And we head out to the apartment.

_**Page Break**_

_Choosing Day! (3 weeks before the due date)_

I stand at the net waiting foot the new initiates to jump down. The transfers start to fall in one by one. We have 12 in total, 2 boys and 3 girls from candor, 2 girls and 2 boys from Erudite, and 2 boys and one girl from Amity. No Abnegation. This makes sense because Tris was the last one to transfer two years ago today. "Alright initiates quiet down!" I say using my instructor voice. "My name is Four," I begin. "And I am Six," Tris says stepping from around the corner. "And we are going to be your instructors." We say in unison. "Four and Six?" a candor boy starts. "Does everyone have number names around here?" Tris marches up to the candor boy, her very pregnant belly sticking out. I hear a few initiates commenting about it. "What's your name?" Tris looks him dead in the eye. "Parker," he says back. "And aren't you a little too pregnant to be an instructor?" he says sarcastically. On that comment, Tris hits Parker in the stomach and he doubles over. She then sweeps his feet out from under him and he falls to the ground on his side. Tris kicks him over so he is lying on his back to face her. "I don't know Parker. You tell me. Do I see to pregnant to be an instructor?" The boy doesn't move he just nods his head 'no'. "Does anyone else have any smart comments to make?" Tris yells. The room is silent. "Alright initiates, let's take a tour of the place then you will be dismissed for the day.

After the tour of the compound, Tris and I go back to the apartment. "That was amazing back there." I tell her. "You know what tomorrow is?" She asks me? "Tomorrow is the day we throw knives and I get to cut your ear again." I reply. "True," she says, "But tomorrow is also our anniversary." She tells me.

"Oh trust me, I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ITS CHARCTERS:**

_Later that night:_

Tris POV:

Tobias and I are sitting on the couch watching a movie. I feel that urge. It happens a lot now that I am pregnant. I begin to kiss Tobias and snake my hand down his pants. "Again?" he asks since we have already done it three times tonight. "Fourth times the charm." I wink at him. It takes us no time at all to remove our clothes and I am on my back on the couch and Tobias is standing up. He has my legs spread open wide. Tobias beings to slowly thrust into me. Normally I can meet his thrusts with my hips but I am in such an awkward position, all I can do is take. "Oh Tobias, that feels so good!" I moan to him. Tobias lets out a series of moans and grunts as he is thrusting into me. "Oh yeah Tris, damn baby you feel so good" he pants. "Tobias I can't thrust back." I tell him. "It's okay. I just want you to take." He grunts. So that's what I do, I just lay there and take. I want to reach up and kiss him so bad, but my baby bump is in the way. I reach out and grab his arms, because it is the only part of him I can reach. "TOBIIIAAASSSS" I scream his name as I have my orgasm. "TRRRRIIIISSS" he yells as he has his orgasm.

He flops down next to me on the couch. We are both panting and worn out. "I think it is time for bed, because have a busy day tomorrow." He tells me. "And a busy night" I wink at him.

_The Next Day_

Tobias POV:

"Alright initiates, today Six and I are going to teach you how to throw knives, and about trust." I say in my best instructor Four voice.

I grab four knives and make a box shape on the target. Tris grabs four knives and makes a line going across the middle of the target. She amazes me on how she can still be pregnant and have such amazing skill

"Hey Six," I hear a Candor boy; I think his name is Aaron yell. "What?" Tris snaps back. "I was just wondering who is the guy that knocked you up?" he asks her. "Well if you must know, _I did._" I say. I see the looks of shock on the initiates' faces after I speak. We never tell the new initiates about our relationship, and if they figure it out, we give them a day off from training. "So are you to like _married?_" Aaron asks. "Yes we are. We have been for a year today to be exact." Tris replies. "Now enough about us, it is time for you to learn a thing about bravery and trust." She walks over and stands in front of an open target. "To be a Dauntless, you have to have trust in your fellow man, and be brave. Now I am going to stand here while Four throws some knives at me." Tris says. I pick up four knives remember the last time we were here. I carefully aim the first three getting closer each time. With the fourth knife, I nick her ear like I have done in the past. Only this time something different happens. Tris lets out a blood curdling scream of pain. I look at her and she is holding her stomach. Oh my God! Tris has gone into labor right her. The initiates looked shocked. "There is nothing to see here. Training is over. LEAVE!" I yell at them.

I pick Tris up and I run her to the infirmary. "Christina!" I call to her since she is the first nurse I see. "What, what's going on?" she asks. "Labor, Tris, baby now!" I cannot make real sentences.

Tris is rushed into the delivery room. "This baby is coming fast." I hear a doctor say. Tris is crushing my hand but I know she is in a lot of pain. "Damn it Tobias, this is all your fault!" she screams at me. "You suck, you suck, you suck," she grips harder on my hand. Tris is letting out animal like cries, and I think she has broken two of my fingers. "The baby is almost here. One more good push Mrs. Eaton" the doctor instructs her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I am not sure who let out that last cry, Tris, or the baby that the doctor is holding. "Looks like he has a good set of lungs on him." The doctor says. They take the baby and clean him up. The weigh and measure him. "8 pounds 15 ounces, and 20 inches long." The nurse tells us. She brings us the baby wrapped in blue blanket and sets him in Tris' arms. He has a full head of think dark brown hair like me. He has my blue eyes, and my nose, but he does have Tris' ears. "He looks just like you" Tris says. "So what is his name?" The nurse asks. "Theo, Theo Ryan Eaton." She tells the nurse.

"Can we have a minute alone?" she asks. All of the nurses and doctors leave the room.

"Would you like to hold your son?" She asks me. I hold out my arms and take little Theo into them. I am unable to speak when he looks up at me with his eye… my eyes. I just start to cry. "He is so beautiful." I say. Tris rubs my arm. "I promise, I am going to be the best father to you ever Theo."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I still don't own anything!**

_Three Years Later:_

Tris POV: I stand in the kitchen of the apartment washing some dishes from breakfast. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Theo says as he runs into the kitchen with Tobias running after him. "Mommy, guess what?" Theo says. "What Theo?" I say as I bend down to his level. "Today is my birfday!" he cheers. "Is it? How old are you today then?" I say as I pick him up. "Three!" He holds up three fingers. "Well today is also mommy and daddy's anniversary." I tell him. "What's that?" he looks confused. "It marks the day mommy and daddy got married." I tell him. "What is married." He asks. "Getting married is something that two people do when they love each other very much and want to be together forever" Tobias tells him taking him from me. "Now why don't you go play in the living room while mommy and I talk about your birthday party tonight?" Tobias says to him. Theo dashes off to the living room to play. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist.

"I think I am more ready for this party to be over than I am anything." He whispers to me. "Me too. I just feel bad for Uriah and Marlene having to watch all the kids tonight." I say to him. Right after I had Theo all of our friends starting having babies so they are all around the same age. The eight of us take turns hosting a sleep over for the four kids on one of the couple's anniversary night to get the kids out of the house.

"But what sucks is that Christina is making the rest of us go out to Club Black instead of letting us say in." I say to him.

"It will be alright. We will still have time for fun later." He says.

"Daddy come chase me" little Theo pipes up. "This kid is trying to kill me" he sighs. "He has your speed." I laugh at him. "He is lean like you, and that just makes it worse" he retorts. "Tobias, you are 23 and I am 21, we are supposed to be able to keep up with our son!" I fake punch him. Yes, but when our son is lean like you and fast like me; it makes it very hard considering he has the energy of a squirrel." He says. "Daddy come on!" Theo says impatiently. Tobias leaves the kitchen and I look at my family and smile. I couldn't have asked for anything better than this.

Tobias POV:

The birthday party kicks off around 4pm and Theo couldn't be happier. All of his friends are here. Abby (Will and Christina's daughter), Lilly (Uriah and Marlene's daughter), and Micah (Zeke and Shauna's son) all run through the door to hug Theo. All of the parents come to hug us and tell us happy anniversary. The kids run and play while all of us chat. Tori and Max make a surprise visit to give Theo a leather jacket like mine for his birthday. After Theo opens his presents, I bring out the cake. "Really man?" Uriah asks. "You are gonna get them all hyper and send the off to me?" he jokes. "Yep." I reply.

After the party we clean up and the kids go with Uriah and Marlene. Christina ushers me out of the room to get Tris ready for tonight. I got to Zeke's apartment to hang out for a while until it is time to leave.

Tris POV:

"Chris, I want to leave my hair down and straight." I tell Christina. After Theo was born, I cut my hair to where it rests on my shoulders and hangs over just a little bit. It got really thick after I cut it. I love when we go out dancing because it is so fun to toss around.

"Okay." She replies. It is almost 9:30pm before she declares me 'finished'. I look in the mirror and I look HOT. My hair is shiny and straight and my bangs are slightly curled under to keep them out of my eyes. I have a grey smoky eye and long think black lashes. She topped it off with a deep red lipstick. I am wearing a red off the shoulder crop top and a black leather jacket. I have on tight black leather pants and some red and black wedges. I look hot. And I am so getting laid tonight even if I didn't look like this, but this is just the icing on the cake.

Christina, Shauna and I meet the boys at the club around 10. We are already in there dancing when Tobias sees me. His jaw drops. An old song called 'Talk Dirty to Me' by some Jason guy comes on. Tobias walks over to be and puts his hands on my hips. "You look hot." He tells me. "Thanks" I reply. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I wiggle my hips and shake back and forth.

Around 2am I grab Tobias and whisper "Take me home." And like lightning, we leave the club and make our way back to the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been busy with family stuff, but here is the chapter y'all have been begging for! Still don't own Divergent and such!**

Tris POV:

Tobias and I leave the club and go to our apartment. We barely get the door closed before Tobias pushes me up against it and starts kissing me. He pins me against the door and I wrap my legs around him. He traces his tongue along my bottom lip and asks for entrance which I give to him. He peels me off of the door and carries me into the bedroom. As we walk into the bedroom I hear the shredding of fabric as he rips it off and tosses it to who knows where.

Tobias puts me on the bed without breaking our kiss. He begins to trail kisses down my jaw line and done to my collar bone where my ravens are. "Mmhmm." I moan. I rip Tobias' shirt off of him and run my hands over his muscular back. Tobias quickly removes my bra and works his way down too my breast. "Ohhhh." I cry as he takes one into his mouth and fondles the other. I whine when he stops to switch breast but soon he is back to work. He trail kisses down my stomach and removes my pants and panties.

I them flip us over so I am onto of him. I kiss him all over and trail kisses down his chest. "Oh Tris." He moans. I quickly remove his pants and boxers. I grab is dick and start to pump my hand up and down. "Oh Tris.. Damn…" he moans. I swirl my thumb over the tip. After being together for so long I know he loves this and won't last long. I add my tongue and soon Tobias has an orgasm. "Tris!" He shouts my name.

The next thing I know Tobias grabs me and slides me up to him. "Tris," he starts. "Do you trust me?" he asks me. "With my life." I reply. "I want to try something." He says. "What?" I ask him. I want to you like… well…um… the best way I can explain it… is for you… to sit on my face." He looks at my strangely. "Um.. okay… sure. But will I smother you?" I ask. "Just trust me." He lays down and I position myself over his face. I try to put most of my weight on my knees. I grab onto the headboard of the bed. Tobias grabs my hips and pulls me down to him. He starts out slow licking gently. I can already feel myself starting to melt. "Oh God." I cry. He laughs and it sends shockwaves into me. He begins to speed up and starts to suck on my clit. I begin to grind down on his face. This is amazing. "Oh my God Tobias!" I cry. I grind down on his face and I climax. I slid myself off of him. "Damn that was amazing." I tell him. I slid down him and position myself over him. He grabs my hips and I drop down onto him. I start to bob up and down. Tobias sits up and begins to kiss me. "Yes! Oh yeah Tobias." I moan. "Damn Tris you feel so good." He cries. He adds his fingers and begins to rub my clit. "Oh yes, faster, harder." I cry. Tobias complies and flips us over so I am under him. He begins to grunt and moan my name."Ohhhhhh." I cry. "Harder, Deeper!" I plea. Tobias is pounding into me so hard ia m afraid the bed might break. He pushes into me three more time and "TRRIIIISSSS" he shouts my name. "TOOOOBBBIIIIIAAASSSSS" I follow him over the edge. We flop down and I curl up next to him and we fall asleep.

Tobias POV:

I wake up the next morning and see Tris next to me. We have been together for five years and married for four and I swear no matter how many times we make love or touch, I cannot get enough of her. She is a drug and I am addicted to her. Every time I see her my heart does flips, and every time we make love it is like the first time. I will never get enough of her. We have been through so much together and we have Theo, our beautiful son. He is everything that is good about Tris and I combined into one perfect child.

Tris and I pick up Theo later that afternoon, and we go to the park. Theo plays with his friends while Tris and I talk with ours. We go home later and have a pretty uneventful afternoon. Tris and I fall asleep in each other's arms.

_One month later._

Tris POV:

I sit in the bathroom and stare and the four pink plus signs that are glaring back at me. Positive, I am pregnant again. I don't know how I am going to tell Tobias. I am not afraid of him leaving me, but o am afraid of how he will react. We never talked about another baby and well I am not sure how I feel. I am going to keep this to myself for as long as I can.

_Two and a half months later(Tris is 3.5 months along)_

Tris POV:

My baby bump is getting harder to hide. I have not been eating more like I should be to try to keep my weight down, but I do need to tell Tobias. I make up my mind to tell him the next time I see him. I walk into the kitchen to get a snack. I am feeling a bit light headed and dizzy. Tobias walks into the apartment. I turn to him. "Tobias, I have something to tell you…" and the world goes black.

Tobias POV:

Tris falls to the floor in front of me. She has passed out. I pick her up and run her to the infirmary. "My wife has passed out!" I pant to the nurse. They take her back and start checking her vital signs. I sit in a waiting room and wait for them to tell me what is going on. "Mr. Eaton," a nurse walks up to me. "Your wife's blood sugar was dangerously low and right now she is unconscious, but don't worry, she and the baby are going to be alright, she might just be out for a few days." The nurse explains. "Baby?" I say puzzled. "Yes... your wife is three and a half months pregnant." The nurse says. I walk into Tris' room trying to process the information. "Tell her she needs to eat more for her and the baby, that is why she passed out." The nurse tells me. I sit on Tris' room and I will not leave until she wakes up. I left Theo with Christina and told her everything that happened.

_Two days later._

Tris POV:

I wake up to a bright light in the hospital room; I hear the beeping of machines. I look over and see Tobias sitting next to me. "Hey you." I manage to say to him. Tobias grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes. "Tris, why did you tell me you were pregnant?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So I need gender and name ideas! Love you all! I promise I will update soon! Stay Divergent!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV:

"Tobias, I don't know why didn't tell you. I guess I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." I tell him. "Well when was it going to be the right time hmm? When you went into labor?!" I can hear the anger and hurt in Tobias' voice. I look at Tobias shocked, and tears start to well up into my eyes. "Tris… I… I didn't mean to say it like that. I have just been so worried about you. He takes my hand and holds onto it. "I was planning on telling you the other day before everything happened." I tell him.

"Oh." Tobias says. "You really scared me the other day." He tells me. "Yeah I know." I reply. "I am just glad that you and the baby are going to be okay." He tells me.

We sit in my hospital room for a few minutes just talking and enjoying our time with each other. Then someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Tobias says. "Mommy!" Theo exclaims as he runs through the door with Christina and Will and Zeke and Uriah and Marlene and Shauna in tail. Theo runs up to me and sits on my bed. I hug him. "Why are you all here" I ask "We wanted to see how you where, and your little monster wouldn't stop asking about you two." Christina replied. "Well, since your all here, Tobias and I have something to tell you. We're having another baby!" I tell them. "Theo, that means you're going to be a big brother." I look at him. "Really? That's so cool!" he exclaims. "Congrats you guys!" everyone tells us. We all chat for a while until a nurse comes in and tells anyone who is not family to leave.

"Mrs. Eaton, It looks like you are far enough along for us to be able to find out the gender of your baby. Would you like to know?" the nurse asks us. I look at Tobias and we both tell her yes. I give Theo to his dad and the nurse puts the gel on my stomach and moves the tool around. The picture of the baby comes up on the screen. "Do you see that Theo?" Tobias asks him. "That's the baby in mommy's belly." He tells him. "How did it get there?" Theo asks. "Wizards." Tobias assures him. I laugh and so does the nurse. "Well it looks like you are going to be having a girl!" The nurse tells us.

"So I am going to have a little sister?!" Theo asks. "Yep, and it is going to be your job to keep all of the boys away from her especially if she is as pretty as your mommy." Tobias tells him. "I can do that daddy. I will be the best big brother ever!" Theo pumps his fist in the air.

I stay in the hospital for another day before they let me go home. All of our friends are so excited that we are having a girl and so am I.

_**Page Break**_

_Two months later. (Tris is 6.5 months along)_

Tris POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night. I look at the clock next to the bed. It is 3:46 in the morning.

"Tobias! Tobias!" I scream. I smack his side. Tobias wakes up. "Wha… Whats going on?" he ask still sleepy. "Tobias something is wrong. I am in a lot of pain and I am bleeding. Something is wrong with the baby!" I shriek.

Tobias jumps up out of the bed and puts on enough clothes to go out in public in. "Go get Theo while I call Christina. We will drop him off on the way." I tell him. Theo is confused about what is going on but we tell him everything is going to be okay. "Mommy are you alright?" he asks. "Yes, I am just not feeling too good so I have to go to the doctor. You are going to see Aunt Christina and Uncle Will." I tell him.

Tobias and I rush to the infirmary and drop off Theo at Christina and Will's apartment.

We burst into the infirmary. "Help, something is wrong with my wife. She is bleeding and she is pregnant." Tobias yells when we get there. Nurses and doctors surround me. They take me into a hospital room and Tobias stands out in the waiting room because they won't let him in with me. Everything seems like a blur. I don't know what it going on there is so much panic and chaos.

Tobias POV:

"Mr. Eaton, your last son was born early wasn't he?" a doctor asks me. "Yes but only two weeks. Not three months!" I come off strong but I am freaking out! They won't let me see Tris or tell me what is going on! "Mr. Eaton, I need you to calm down." The doctor tells me. "Do not tell me to calm down! My wife is in there and she could lose our daughter so do not tell me to calm down!" the doctor walks away. I sitting the waiting room for what seems like hours. A nurse walks into the waiting room. "Mr. Eaton, congratulations, your daughter has been born!" she tells me. "Is she okay? Is my wife okay?" I ask. "Your wife is fine, but since the baby is early, we have to watch her health." She tells me. "I want to see them." I says. The nurse takes me into the room. Tris is sitting in the be looking as best as she can considering she just gave birth. "Hey you." I go up and hug her. "You did it. We have a baby girl." I tell her. "But for how long? She could die at any moment since she was born so early." Tris is about to cry. "Hey, don't think like that, She is an Eaton. She is strong like us and she is going to make it." I hold her.

I walk other to the contraption that our daughter is in. She has blonde hair like Tris. She is so small. She has all of the tubes stuck into her. "Hey there baby" I bend down to her level "This is your daddy. Mommy and I are so happy that you are here and I cannot wait to hold you. But you have got to be strong, and you have got to fight. You are an Eaton, so I know you have got it in you. I love you." I let a few tears fall out. I kiss the glass of the container.

**A/N: So this chapter was a bit dramatic! I hope you guys enjoy it! And I also wanted to leave your wheels turning on it the baby is going to live or not. Dun Dun Dun! I will update soon I promise. Leave me some reviews and as always…. Stay Divergent!**


End file.
